Pet of the Kitten
by Felix Falora
Summary: A boy named Lucifer Birmingston fails his attempt to kill the queen due to Alucard, so when Schrodinger brings him to join Millenium, what happens then? Contains Yaoi, OCs, Violence, Profanity, and possible Sexual References.
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: My first time writing a Hellsing fanfiction. I only have a general amount of knowledge on the show, so please be gentle.

WARNING: Original Character and Yaoi present. Schrodinger/OC

Pet of the Kitten

Chapter 1: First Meeting

The dark English streets were cold and bitter as rain poured down upon the dark, fragile body of what looked to be a teenage boy. His eyes were hidden behind a hoood that drew shadows over his face. The weapon in his hand shined in the depths of the blackness, a glimmering sword that looked like it would break at any moment, weary with battle and cracked along its beautiful frame. He had such a slender figure and almost looked like he could be a girl. Long chestnut hair flowed in his emerald eyes, the rest of it hidden behind his hood. He wore a long black cloak that hid his black cloth shirt, his black jeans, and the upper part of his long black leather boots. With silent strides, he made his way towards Buckingham Palace. Anger flashed in his eyes and he was out for blood.

_The house had a family of four within it. A man, a woman, a teenage boy, and a little girl. They lived hapilly in London without a care in the world, unaware of the monsters that lurked in the dark. But they weren't so afraid of those monsters as they were the ones that lurked during the day. A man who had broken into the house had set the man who lived in the house up for a murder. Soon the English Police burst into the house, having gathered the evidence that the man was supposedly guilty._

The guards near Buckingham looked out to the streets and noticed the boy with the sword. Instinct told them he was dangerous and they reached into their pockets to pull their guns. However, they froze in shock as the boy's free hand glowed an ice blue color. He held it out, palm facing the guards, and then two ice bolts shot from the light, striking them and piercing their hearts, killing them instantly.

_"Please! My husband was home all day!" the woman begged, but the policemen continued shackling the man's hands together._

_"Stop, you big meanies! Stop it!" the girl cried and ran up, wailing her little fists on one of the policemen's sides. He instantly got irritated until finally he pulled his gun out and shot the six-year-old in front of them. The woman screamed. The boy stared in shock and despair, his eyes widening._

As he neared the palace, his free hand began to glow a multitude of different colors, each one representing a different element. His whole body ran the single thought of vengeance... Vengeance against the Queen, vengeance against the police... vengeance against the country.

_"We issue Officer Jackson a full-pardon. Mr. Birminston, your murder of a high-ranking member of Parliament has become known throughout England. The country wants justice and they shall recieve it. You are to be put to death as sundown tomorrow," the Queen said._

_They put my father to death. They disregarded my sister's death._ The boy stood before the doors, a multitude of bodies littering the streets that he walked. He spoke aloud and softly to himself. "But now... Now vengeance will be mine.

Meanwhile, inside the Palace, things were already in high scale. There was a meeting in which to discuss England's new enemy. The Nosferatu Vampire of Hellsing known as Alucard revealed that the enemy was a relic of the past, the third Reich's army, Millenium. And as if to confirm it, the Warrant Officer of Millenium, a catboy known as Schrodinger who was everywhere and nowhere, appeared. With him, he brought a TV screen to allow his leader, Major Montana Max, a little word. The Major was back and he wanted a war, a war so great that it would sweep across the entire nation. He had no true goal, just an insane desire to fight, kill, and conquer. His enemy was England, Hellsing... Alucard. And Alucard was all too happy to accept the war declaration.

Integra gave a vague, but easy to accomplish order... Fire. Alucard grinned and his gun quickly moved over to Schrodinger, opening his mouth, and he prepared to pull the trigger and blow the catboy's head off. But all were stopped in shocked silence as the doors burst open again. Lightning flashed as the figure of the boy appeared in the doorway. His eyes glowed with flames of hatred as he held his hand up and it glowed red. The Council Members, Integra, Walter, Pip, Seras, Heinkel, Yumie, Maxwell, and the Queen... All of their eyes widened with shock and confusion.

"QUEEN! I ENACT MY VENGEANCE TONIGHT!" the boy cried.

_"FATHER! NO!" _

_"My... son..." the man moaned, his blood leaving his body from the gunshot wounds that were in his body. "Forgive me... I... I never wanted... wanted this to happen..." _

_"Please father. Stay with me. Please!" the boy cried, tears falling down his eyes. _

_"... I'm sorry... I want to... but I... I..." The man's silence came all too quickly and his head dropped. _

_"Father! Father, no! Don't die on me! Father! FATHER! __**FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**__"_

"NOW DIE, YOU BITCH!" With that, a torrent of fire began making its way towards the Queen.

Never before had the Iron Maiden seen such abilities. Instinct caused her to speak in panic. "Alucard! Protect the Queen! HURRY!" she yelled.

Alucard's gun left Schrodinger before he could pull the trigger and he immediately seemed to teleport in front of the Queen, where he took the full blast of the fire atttack. All that was left in front of the Queen was a pile of ashes.

"Was that your best attempt?!" the boy asked with anger in his voice as he walked in further. "I'll admit that man was fast, but he's nothing but ashes now! Such a pathetic attempt! Now you all will die!"

The boy immediately made to stab for the nearest man, but a low evil chuckling caused him to freeze. He immediately looked around for the source, but noticed the shadows gathering around the ashes. His eyes widened as he saw Alucard reforming from the shadows, his body coming back to make it look like nothing had happened to him. He smiled evily and spoke in the softest purr that caused the boy to shiver in fear.

"Was that your best attempt? I'll admit that magic of yours was powerful, but it is nothing compared to my abilities. Such a pathetic attempt. Now you will die."

The boy's eyes widened, his teeth bared, and he held his hand out again, but the Major took them all by surprise by making his presence known again. The boy's eyes fell on the screen as he spoke.

"Vell vell, Alucard... It seems you haf more enemies zen I t'ought. Ve vill speak again... Und you, boy... Ve vill speak in person. Varrant Officer Schrodinger, bring ze boy back," he said.

The boy suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and his head turned to see the blonde haired catboy was the one who did it. "Jahwohl mein fuhrer," he said to the screen. Suddenly the boy felt a weird feeling, like his body beginning to fade, but before he could speak, the two dissapeared, causing the humans there to gape in amazement and surprise once more.

A sigh from the Queen recaptured their attention and Integra looked to see her face fallen in a frown. "I was afraid this day would come," she said, her voice weary with age and exhausation. "But it seems he has truely turned his back on our country."

"Your Highness, who was that?" Integra asked softly.

_The anger coursing through his veins was too much. As he held onto his father's body, the two police officers that were left came towards him in an attempt to get him away. "Don't come... any closer," the boy snarled._

_"Or you'll what?" the first officer asked._

_The boy turned and, with a large scream, his body began to glow red. The two human officers stared in amazement and fear, but then they saw nothing more as pillars of flame engulfed them and turned them into mere ashes._

"That boy was Lucifer Birmingston, son of the murderer Lawliet Birmingston," the Queen said.

Somewhere far off in an unknown land, on the blimp known as the Hidenburg, the Major made his way into the central room of operations, where he was sure Schrodinger would be. They had been speaking of sending First Lieutanant Rip Van Winkle off to an English ship known as the Eagle to take it over and lure Alucard out into the ocean, where he was helpless, but ever since the Major had seen that boy, he had been a little stunned himself. The boy had proven himself powerful and the Major wanted to see if it was possible that boy would let his hatred for the Queen guide him into Millenium's hands.

Entering the room, the throne came down. The Major expected to see Schrodinger in, but was surprised to see Lucifer in his lap. "Slooooooooooooooooooow! In all ze time it took you to valk down zat hallvay, I vent to London, nearly got my head blown off, found zis very powerful boy, und 'ad to bring him back." A smirk crossed the catboy's features. "Maybe you should t'ink about taking a diet Major."

"I'm afraid zat ist impossible, my friend," the Major said with a playful smile on his face.

Normally the Doctor would scold the catboy for his treatment of the Major, but he had brought home a rather interesting speciman that he was rather eager to examine. "Boy... Vhat ist your name?" he asked.

"... Birminston... Lucifer Birmingston," the boy muttered under his breath.

"Vhat did he say?" the Doctor asked Schrodinger.

"His name ist Lucifer Birmingston," the catboy replied.

The Major's ears perked. "Lucifer Birmingston, eh?... Are you, by any chance, related to Lawliet Birmingston?"

"He was my father!" Lucifer snapped. "And he did not murder anyone!"

"Vell your country dost not see it zat vay... Und zey haf already put him to death. How dost zat make you feel?" the Major asked.

"I'll destroy them all," Lucifer growled. "They killed little Anna, who had nothing to do with any murder they say my father did, and then put him to death. They didn't even punish the officer that killed Anna. They let him go. She let him go!"

"Ze killed your family und let you suffer... If you vant... I can help you get revenge," the Major said.

Now Lucifer's interest was peaked. He reached up and took his hood off. His eyes were orange, his hair long and flowing down to the middle of his back, the side hairs flowing down his shoulders and some of it in front running over his eyes. "I'm listening," he said.

"You have such... power... Ve vant to destroy England as much as you do," the Major said.

"This power... My ancestors were said to carry elemental powers... And some generations would carry the ability to harness the elements while others would be normal humans," Lucifer replied.

"Yes, und such power should be naturally respected... Ve are villing to respect you, Lucifer, und ve ask not'ing but your help... Join Millenium and help us achieve our vone common goal, ze destruction of England," the Major said, then walked up to the throne that still held Schrodinger and Lucifer in it with a friendly smile on your face. "Vhat do you say?"

Lucifer thought about it. It seemed like a good deal. Not only would he be able to enact his revenge, but he would have help. "... Alright... But I do want to know, if you have any idea, what that man... Alucard..."

The Major understood the question perfectly and spoke. "Alucard ist ze ultimate weapon of ze Hellsing Organization," he said.

"Hellsing?"

"Zey are an organization inside England zat vorks in secret. Zey hunt vampires and monsters zat threaten the lives of England's citizens."

"Vampires?... Vampires exist?"

Now the Major looked shocked. "But of course. You saw Alucard come back before your very eyes. Ze ability to regenerate ist a regular vampiric ability. If you must have more proof... Rip Van, Zorin, come forth."

Lucifer looked as the two came up. Both were deluding of gender, kinda like him and Schrodinger. Rip Van Winkle was the least. She wore men's clothing, the suit, dress pants and shoes, the tie and shirt underneath the suit that was pink. However, her raven hair was long, her blue eyes wide and feminine. Zorin, however, just looked exactly like a man. If it wasn't for the fact that she had big breasts, she would be easily mistaken for a guy. Her reddish hair was short, her eyes masculine, and she wore a tanktop and khaki pants. The entire right side of her body was covered in tatoos as well.

What caught Lucifer off guard, however, was their fangs as they grinned. They did not look normal. "... You mean to tell me... That they are real then."

"Zat ist correct. Schrodinger ist a catboy. Our Captain, Hans, ist a verevolf, a true verevolf."

"And I'm a boy who wields elemental powers. I suppose it's not too weird," Lucifer said.

"But Rip Van und Zorin are not'ing compared to Alucard. He vas created specifically for vampire hunting purposes. Bound to the Hellsing Family, he ist zere slave and he vorks for zem due to it. He, however, seems to haf no regrets und kills zem vith joy," the Major said.

"Wow... so he kills his own kind? How brutal," Lucifer said.

"Indeed, but ve are of ze same kind. Ve enjoy ze prospect of battle und death. Ve love to see ze fires of var spread at our hands. Und ve both love to vatch our enemies vrithe und die in front of us," the Major said.

Lucifer's body shook unwillingly. The talk was beginning to freak him out. "I see... Well good for you. I'll help, but I am the one who gets to kill the queen, you understand me?"

"Of course," the Major said. "Zis calls for a celebration zen. Ve must velcome our newest Lieutanant to Millenium after all."

_... Lieutanant? Already?_ Lucifer thought as he followed. He felt a hand take his and looked to see Schrodinger smiling at him. "Is there something you want?" he asked the grinning catboy.

"Just vant to say you'll haf a good time here," he replied to Lucifer. The message sent, they made their way onward to the next room where the Major would start the celebration.

End Chapter


	2. Change Of Plans

Author's Note: Hey, I'm getting better at this… Maybe I'll be able to make something out of Hellsing fanfictions once I get be

Author's Note: Hey, I'm getting better at this… Maybe I'll be able to make something out of Hellsing fanfictions once I get better at coming up with ideas.

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me. The only person that does belong to me is Lucifer.

WARNING: I told you in the first chapter and I'm telling you now. This story has Yaoi in it. If you do not like that, then stay the fuck away.

Chapter 2: Change Of Plans

"RIP VAN VINKLE! VHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR RIFLE?!" the voice echoed across the zeppelin. In the control room, Rip Van Winkle was shivering at the frightful presence of the Major, who was angered by his subordinate's sudden loss of weaponry.

"F-F-Forgive me, Herr Major… I put it on ze bed und it… it vas gone. Just like zat…!"

"You mean to tell me zat you put your rifle on ze bed und you lost it?"

"J-Jahwohl, Herr Major…"

"I see…Vell maybe you should FIND IT!" The sudden outburst left Rip Van shaking and she nodded hastily.

"Right away sir!" she said and then sped off in search of the missing weapon. Lucifer stood against the back wall, listening to the ranting and the ordering of his superior officer. Schrodinger had covered his ears for the ordeal because they were highly sensitive, being cat ears and all. The Major slammed his fists down onto the arms of his chair and grimaced.

"Vhat now? Perhaps ve should delay ze invasion for now…"

"Do you really think we should do that?" Lucifer asked, his eyebrows arching.

"Do you haff a better suggestion?" The Major spat. Lucifer caught his golden eyes and grinned in a fashion that almost made him seem as mad as the Major.

"Yeah… send me…"

The silence that was placed there was awkward. Schrodinger's mouth dropped as listened to the boy's words and the Major placed his hand under his chin and hummed in thought before snapping.

"Very vell… If you vant to go so badly, ve'll let you go und see how you can do."

"It'd be my pleasure. Just tell me what I have to do," Lucifer said.

(Later)

The helicopter soared over the Eagle, the loud roars of the propellers drowning out Rip Van Winkle's singing. She had found her precious rifle and was going along with Lucifer. The boy admitted she had a good voice, but it was lost underneath the roaring of the helicopter's engine. _I wish these things didn't have to be so loud… Hell, I can hardly hear myself think_.

He looked down at the ship and saw some of the windows suddenly get stained with sprayed blood. A smirk crossed his face as his eyebrows arched at the purple eyes that glared in the darkness. "Now that's more like it," he said. "How power-hungry these asses are… I'm ashamed to even be of the same blood."

"Ve can fix zat if you vant." Rip Van's face got dangerously close to his ear. "Ve can make you vone of us und take out ze filthy British blood out of your system… After all… You haff already joined our ranks. Vhat better vay to test your loyalty zen to have you go through ze surgery und become a vampire?"

"Something tells me that the chip will interfere with my powers… I'm not going to do it, but after witnessing what happened in Great Britain, do you really think I'd want to go back?"

"Vell… vhen you put it like zat, I suppose you make a good point… Vell, ve're here," Rip Van said as they landed on the Helipad. Lucifer and Rip Van jumped out and the Admiral of the ship walked over to greet them.

"So you actually did it, eh? Turned your entire crew into ghouls for the power of the vampire," Lucifer said.

"Just like the Major requested… So we can become a part of Millennium, just as you promised."

"Are you happy… happy that you betrayed your comrades for power?" Lucifer asked, his voice distant. The Admiral looked confused, but Rip Van Winkle perked up the situation by speaking in her happy voice.

"Millennium vould love to haff you! You've done your jobs perfectly!" the Admiral grinned, but then Rip Van Winkle and Lucifer wore grins that spelled evil.

"So now… you can die perfectly as well… limey bastards!" Lucifer said as his hands glowed red and he engulfed the Admiral within a torrent of flames that burned him into ashes. At the same time, Rip Van Winkle fired a bullet that began to spiral and zigzag around until it buried itself into other soldiers. One soldier screamed about the betrayal and immediately jumped out, but the bullet swooped back and caught him in a way that blew off half of his face.

"Perfect fighting, my partner," Rip Van Winkle purred.

"Thank you… but I refuse to call you my sweetheart," Lucifer responded, smirking.

(Back on the Heidenburg)

Schrodinger was pacing. Dok was watching him pace for around twenty minutes now when he finally got too irritated with it and snapped, "Vhat is vrong vith you?!"

"I'm vorried!" Schrodinger snapped back. Dok drew back in confusion.

"Vorried? Who are you vorried about? Ve told you Rip Van vould probably end up dying for our cause…"

"Who cares about Rip Van Vinkle?! I'm vorried about Lucifer… Zey'll be sending Alucard, ve know zat… Can he survive?"

"Vhy vould you care about a British boy, zough I do regret not being to study him yet," Dok replied.

"I… I don't really know… Zere's somezing about Lucifer… It just…"

Dok's face paled. "Schrodinger… S-Surely you're not…"

"Could be…"

"NEIN!" Dok roared, slamming his fist against the wall. "You cannot fall in love! Remember your place! Remember vhy you vere created!"

"… To die in order to bring ze great Alucard down…"

"Exactly!"

(Back on the Eagle)

The plane landed by the time Lucifer and Rip Van Winkle were done painting the mark of the swastika on the deck. "Ahhh, they've arrived," Lucifer said.

"Good timing too. Ve've finished ze mark," Rip Van Winkle replied. The soldiers walked out on the plane, stopped, and saluted the two before them.

"Ve haff arrived, Lieutenants Rip Van Vinkle und Lucifer."

"Good… Now… We'll be ready to intercept any British planes that come flying by… This is almost too perfect," Lucifer said.

End Chapter

Schrodinger's showing some worry for Lucifer. What will Dok do about Schrodinger's sudden love interest? Will Lucifer die on the now-christened Adler with Rip Van Winkle? Find out next time.


End file.
